


Confessions

by arcana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcana/pseuds/arcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi needs to listen to Asahi more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> who knows who asahi is dating. who knows. it was way more obvious in the first draft of this. whoops  
> i promise they'll kiss more in one of my pieces for daisuga week i swear i'm not a weenie.  
> i didn't proofread bc i have homework to do and pizza to eat so sorry for any mistakes!

Koushi leaned back against the gym wall, done with his practice for the day, and sighed. He really was done for, wasn't he? It would have totally been easier to fall for someone outside of the team. That way, he could focus on volleyball twenty-four/seven, no distractions, just working on his sets. But no, of course Sawamura Daichi wouldn't allow him that. He just had to worm his way into Koushi’s heart and plant himself there stubbornly like a protester chained to a tree. Granted, Koushi hadn't really tried his best to push him out, and it had happened so gradually that he couldn't really resist it. 

Watching Daichi as he talked to one of the team members, as Koushi always did when he was taking a break, he only noticed Asahi coming over when he was actually standing beside him. 

Asahi was smiling, a kind of soft, happy smile he got whenever he was talking to Koushi about his “relationship”. Hah. Koushi wished there even was one. 

Asahi nudged his shoulder against his and followed his line of sight. “Make any progress today?” Obviously, he wasn’t talking about volleyball. 

“You know asking me every day when I have told you repeatedly that I won’t be doing anything about this isn't going to get you the answer you want, right?” That had come out a little more mean than he had intended, but Koushi was getting kind of tired of Asahi’s meddling-but-not-meddling. 

Thankfully, his teammate took it in stride and laughed. “Suga, you know it’s not the answer only I want. I just don’t get why you won’t do anything about it. There are kids younger than you dating, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You would know, wouldn't you?” Koushi teased. 

Asahi flushed and sputtered out a “We’re not talking about me right now.” Koushi giggled, but hid it behind taking a sip from his water bottle.

“I just don’t want to change us, okay?” Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Asahi roll his own. “Don’t give me that. Just because it worked out for you doesn't mean it works out for every best friend pair that gets together. Daichi and I have been friends for years, I don’t need to ruin that.”

“Suga, I’ve heard that so many times, but the way you look at him still hasn't changed, has it? It could make both of you so happy...” Koushi glanced at him sideways, smile slipping. Asahi wasn't smiling anymore either. He didn't need to have this conversation, not here, not where everyone might be able to hear them.

“Asahi,” Koushi said, placing a hand on his shoulder. His mothering usually worked, as long as he was careful not to glance back to where Daichi was standing. “You don’t have to be worried about me, alright? I’ve got everything under control.” He gave his sunniest smile, however forced it felt. “If I ever feel like I want to say something to him, I will.”

“Do you promise?” He still looked concerned, but that was how Koushi knew he got him. Now his smile was real. He nodded and opened his mouth to say yes, he did, but another voice interrupted him before he could speak. 

“Promise what?” It was Daichi, of course it was Daichi, and Koushi knew he had to come up with something quick. 

“Promise to do my best tomorrow, of course!” He turned his smile to his captain. That excuse was not his best, but Daichi might not question it since it was about volleyball. He did raise an eyebrow, like he didn’t entirely believe them, but let it slide regardless.

“I didn't think that needed to be spoken, but whatever you say. I called practice while you two were over here in your own world, by the way.” With that, he turned to start walking out of the gym, and Koushi and Asahi caught up to him. “Will you stay after with me for a couple of minutes, Suga? We need to go over permission slips for the next training camp, it’ll only take a bit.”

Koushi’s heartbeat skipped irrationally. Asahi turned his face away from his gaze, but Koushi still saw his smile. “Sure, Captain.” At that, Daichi barked out a laugh, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. Man, he was pretty, too. Sometimes he wished he would take Asahi’s advice.

The afternoon passed like a normal one would, the team packing up and leaving Koushi and Daichi alone in the clubroom, sorting through papers. Their hands did brush once, but Koushi had long learnt not to let little things like that keep his attention for long. Sure, Daichi had nice hands, and they probably would feel really nice in his, but as he said, he wasn't going to do anything about it. He wished he would, but he wouldn't. 

They got their work done in as little time as promised by Daichi. The camp was coming up and they’d have to do a little more work on the training regimen, but all in all the two were happy with what they had accomplished tonight. They exited the building together, walking in time and content with their silence. Koushi smiled to himself. This was his favourite time of day, really. The sky was a nice orange-y pink, Daichi was by his side, and if he really felt like it, he could imagine they were walking each other home after a nice date. 

But he wouldn't do that. Because that wasn't fair to Daichi. 

“Daichi!” someone called from behind them, and both heads whipped around to see a tall, brown haired girl in their school uniform running over. Michimiya, of course, captain of the girl’s volleyball team. Probably here to talk about captain things with the captain of the boy’s volleyball team. Good. 

Koushi really wasn't bitter. In fact, he really liked Michimiya as a person. She was just pretty, and a girl, and much more likely to have Daichi swing her way than his.

Also, she was currently throwing an arm around Daichi’s neck from his other side. It was a good thing Koushi couldn't hold grudges. 

Daichi said something, and Michimiya laughed, and it really was a pretty laugh. Daichi was smiling too. 

Sometimes he really, really wished he would take Asahi’s advice. Then maybe Daichi would smile at him like that, too. 

Koushi clenched his fists. This was so not fair to Michimiya. She was such a nice girl, and she had known Daichi longer anyway. If anything, she had more right to him than he did! Getting all petty and jealous of her wasn't his style, either. Why could he just let this go?

“Suga? Suga? Anybody in there?” Koushi realised he was staring at a hand in front of his face instead of the ground in front of his and he blinked rapidly, eyes trying to focus.

“What?”

“I asked if you were okay, man. You’re frowning pretty hard. Well, as hard as I've ever seen you frown.”

Oh. Shit. “Oh, no, sorry, I’m fine!” A broad smile stretched across his face and his cheeks felt kind of like rubber. “Just thinking about the math homework I have to do tonight. I was having a little trouble in class today, so I should probably get home quickly.” He began to pick up his pace, but Daichi and Michimiya just caught up to him. Damn their houses being in the same direction.

“Do you want to come over then? We can work on it together since we’re in the same class. Plus it’s Friday, so you can sleep over if you want?”

Daichi was too nice for his own good. “I don’t want to be a burden, Daichi. I don’t have any of my clothes with me or anything, and—”

“Nonsense! You can borrow mine.” Pulling away from Michimiya, Daichi grabbed Koushi’s wrist. Oh, this was such a bad idea. “We’ll work through it together. Can’t have your grades slipping now can we?” He flashed him a grin, and waved goodbye to Michimiya, who said goodbye to both of them. Daichi all but dragged Koushi along, only letting him go to have him call his parents and ask if their plans were okay. Once he did that, he knew he would be locked in to this. His parents loved Daichi. 

Of course, they were more than okay with it, and he and Daichi hurried home after that under the pretense of getting as much studying in as possible. 

 

They actually did end up studying. Settled at the coffee table in the living room, the math homework took them a long time, too, and Koushi was beginning to think he wouldn't have been able to do it without Daichi’s help. He was thankful for it, though, because it took his mind off of everything.

One can’t do homework forever, though, and eventually they both finished their respective problems. “God, that was harder than i thought it would be,” Daichi groaned and flopped back against the floor. “I was going to suggest we watch a movie, but I’m beat. Do you want to call it a night?”

Koushi would have taken the movie option, but he yawned before he could say so. “Ah, you know what, sure.”

Daichi sat up again, stretched his arms above his head for a second and then hopped up off the floor. “Let’s go get you some clothes, okay?”

“You don't have to do that, I’m can just…” Daichi was already gone. “Sleep in these. Or not. Okay.” Koushi shuffled his papers into a pile absently, shoved them into a folder and into his bag. He stood up and followed. 

When he got to Daichi’s room, he traded his backpack for pajamas and hurried to the bathroom. Apparently, there was a spare toothbrush in the cabinet he could use, too, so his last material worry about sleeping at Daichi’s tonight was thrown out the window. Not that he could have done anything about it now anyway.

After changing and going through an abbreviated nightly routine, Koushi turned the tap on one more time to splash his face with water. He was nervous. Why, he didn’t know. He had slept over at Daichi’s millions of times while nursing this crush, so it shouldn't be any different now.

He supposed it was the residual feelings from earlier today. Seeing Daichi with Michimiya like that had really… done something to him. Thrown him off-kilter. It shouldn't have, but it did, and now that he had the time he couldn't stop thinking about it. Plus, he was wearing Daichi’s clothes (the shoulders of the shirt were sliding off his. Why was Daichi so much broader than he was?), and it smelled like him, and that didn't really help his situation. Well. Maybe this way he could imagine he was cuddling with the real Daichi instead of his clothes.

He shouldn't do that, really. If it was daytime, he wouldn't have. Night had different rules.

Koushi put his hands on the rim of the sink, stared at himself hard in the eyes, and braced himself to go back into that room and sleep there. He could do it. He could resist him, if he tried hard enough. He hoped he was tired enough to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Hand on the doorknob, Koushi opened it and walked right into what he could assume was Daichi’s chest. “Sorry!” He stumbled back, could feel himself slipping on the tile—

An arm caught him just as he was about to fall. “Suga, oh my god, are you okay? I just wanted to see if you needed anything and then you opened the door—”

Koushi had been pulled back up, but the product of that was him ending up deep in Daichi’s personal bubble. It could almost be an embrace, if he hadn't almost cracked his head on Daichi’s bathroom floor. 

Koushi’s heart was beating almost out of his chest, but he wasn't sure how much he could blame it on his slip up. 

Daichi’s face was so close, and somewhere in the back of Koushi’s mind he wondered if Daichi had meant to pull him up this close. He was grateful for the save as he could have gotten really hurt, but if Koushi didn't get out of there soon, he might do something he would regret. 

Right now, with Daichi’s face so close, he wasn't too sure he would regret it all. 

As it turns out, Koushi didn't even have to make that choice. Lips were on his before he could react, and then were gone just as quickly. The arm supporting him slipped away too, and it was a wonder he didn't fall straight back down.

Daichi was saying something, his mouth was moving, but Koushi’s lips were tingling and it was too distracting for him to register words. 

Eventually, everything did catch up with him. “Sorry, Suga, oh my god, I didn't mean to do that, I swear. Well, I mean, I did, but that was so not how I envisioned my confession going, I’m so sorry, you were just close and there and I have kind of wanted to do that for forever.” He looked ashamed, standing there in the doorway to his own bathroom, scratching at his neck and avoiding Koushi’s gaze.

“ _Your_ confession?” Koushi was dumbstruck. Wasn't that supposed to be his line?

“Well. Yeah? Unless… you had something else planned?” Daichi could have been teasing, but the expression on his face was purely hopeful. 

Koushi knew that he had one of two options. He could either find some way to laugh this off, try to get them back to their normal friendship. That was probably the smarter option. Daichi was someone who could have it all in the future, a good girlfriend, a good job, a good home. But he had kissed Koushi, not the other way around. That had to mean something, right?

He was thinking he might as well make good on his promise with Asahi about now.

“...Nothing planned, no. But I can’t exactly let Asahi down now, can I?” A smile was beginning to cross Koushi’s still-tingling lips. He let it happen.

“Asahi? What does he have to do with anything?”

“Not much, really.” Koushi stepped forward, back into Daichi’s personal bubble. Daichi didn’t step back. Koushi was really grinning now. “I just promised him something today, so I thought I would fulfill that.”

“Wasn't your promise about volleyball?” It was kind of funny that they were having this conversation while Daichi’s arm was coming back up to Koushi’s back.

“You have to do with volleyball, don’t you?” Koushi replied. “I mean, telling you I might like you more than strictly friend-wise could have something to do with volleyball, if we went based off that.” Despite himself, he blushed. Daichi’s arm felt really nice around him. He’d have to thank Asahi later. 

“You promised Asahi you would confess to me?” Daichi looked baffled. It was a little comical.

“You were the one who confessed! You kissed me!”

“Then you wouldn’t mind if I did it again?”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Daichi was grinning too, and oh god, it was cute. Daichi Sawamura was so cute, and it felt so good to finally think that. 

“If that’s what you want to do,” Koushi said, leaning in even as he spoke, “I don’t think I’d have any objections.”


End file.
